


Love isn't always scary

by darumasama



Series: Solangelo Week [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !Eros likes to meddle, !demigod Will, !god Nico, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Day 3: Sci-Fi/FantasyEros likes to meddle with even gods' love lives.(made into a series as requested)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798552
Comments: 38
Kudos: 96





	1. The healer and the prince

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I was working on a long time ago and never finished. But I felt it would kind of fit the Fantasy category since it makes Nico a god. But anyways enjoy

Nico sighed as he walked through another Temple of Healing, no thanks to Asclepius. He hated coming to these places because more often than not he would have to continue to return to them to take another life. Before, he could travel around, see different things and places. Now his entire immortal life helping Thanatos collect the dead revolved around these Temples of Healing that sometimes held more death than healing inside. He wasn’t always immortal, just a normal demigod(as normal as a son of Hades could be in the demigod world) until he died fighting yet another battle for the gods, saving someone that probably wouldn’t even mourn his death. He was happy when Thanatos arrived to collect him because that meant that he could finally rest and let someone else save the world instead. Hades, Persephone and Thanatos had different plans. They wanted a vacation from time to time, something death didn’t allow. So Hades made Nico the immortal Prince of the Underworld to rule when Hades and Persephone were on vacation and to take lives when Thanatos wanted a break. Of course he had a choice, but he figured that it couldn’t be that hard after what he had been through. He didn’t want to go to Elysian Fields because the person he had died saving would probably be there. His sister wasn’t there because she chose reincarnation, something that he couldn’t do. So here he was, covering for Thanatos yet again.

Dark eyes scanned the temple falling upon a familiar mop of blond hair. Recently, a son of Apollo had started working at this particular Temple of Healing, which wasn’t unheard of, but still quite rare. Children of Apollo often had many talents other than healing leading them to follow other career paths. However, this particular son of Apollo (he soon found out was named Will) was gifted with only healing, healing not just the body but the mind as well. There were even times when Nico had come to collect a soul only to find the name had disappeared from his list when the blond was around. Today was no different. 

Nico glanced down at the list to find that the name had disappeared, before he looked back towards the son of Apollo that was now unconscious in a nearby cot. He could sense that if this continued, Will’s name would soon show up on his list. Names on the list held no meaning to him ever since everyone he knew had died, but the thought of Will’s name appearing made his stomach clench painfully. He knew Will was a mortal and would end up there eventually, but the thought of taking such a bright and happy person to the Underworld felt wrong. 

“He is beautiful isn’t he?” a familiar voice chuckled. Nico didn’t need to look to know which annoying god was next to him. 

“What are you doing here, Eros?” he asked with an annoyed sigh, obsidian eyes met amused red. “Come to inspire another tragedy?”

“Maybe,” Eros replied with a smirk. “You seem to be quite taken with that Apollo spawn. I could arrange things for you to make him yours.”

“Like kidnaping?” Nico frowned as he left the building since there was no longer anyone on the list. “Like you did with your wife?”

“I take offense to that!” the god grumbled like a child. “She still fell in love with me and still loves me. I just had to intervene for our paths to cross. I could do the same.”

“Leave Will alone,” Nico said as an annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

“OHHH, You know his Naaame!” Eros exclaimed with a little too much excitement than Nico cared for. 

“Drop it Eros!” Nico hissed. “Mortals aren’t there to be played with like toys!”

“Hit a nerve did I?” Eros snickered, his devious smile seemed to only grow. “That’s right! you weren’t always a god! I do remember playing with you...” 

Nico shoved the other god against a wall, his Stygian Iron sword to his throat. “Better chose your next words wisely, Eros. I might not be able to kill you, but I can make you hurt so bad you wish you were dead.” 

Eros just smiled as he put his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. No need to get violent. I was just thinking I could help you find love. If you wish to be alone forever, then so be it. It just thought it would be cute to have a sunny son of Apollo healer fall in love with the creepy son of Hades death kid, but to each their own.” With that the god disappeared which left Nico with a bitter taste in his mouth.

****

Will let out soft yawn as he sat up and tried to rid himself of last remainders of sleep. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that it was dark with the faint light of green torches lighting the room. He didn’t remember green torches when he went to sleep. Blue eyes shot open as he actually looked around the room that he was unfamiliar with. The structure was very much Greek still, but instead of the white stone, it was black. He wondered if he was this was what the Underworld looked like then started to panic and wonder if he was actually in the Underworld. Had he finally gone too far and gotten himself killed?

“What are you doing here?” A panicked male voice squeaked.

Will turned in every direction as he looked for where the voice was coming from, but couldn’t find it’s owner. “I-I... I don’t know. I fell asleep in the Temple of Healing and then I woke up here. Can you tell me where I am?”

“The Underworld, but you are not dead.” The voice answered with a huff then started to mumble something about Eros and torture.

Will knew he should be afraid at being in the Underworld, but the voice had said he wasn’t dead so that was good. Honestly, Will was never afraid of the Underworld. He was quite fascinated with it in fact because everyone eventually ended up here anyways and Hades was known for his fair judgment. He always felt that Hades just got a bad reputation since he was associated with death and everyone was afraid of death. In all the stories that have been told about Hades, none of them were terrible and all were fair. Even though people argued about how Persephone became his wife, Will liked to believe that Hades was just lonely and Persephone knew what she was doing when she ate the pomegranate seed. If he was offered to rule the Underworld as an equal, he sure as Hades wouldn’t pass up that deal. 

“We need to get you out of here,” the voice said, but Will still couldn’t place where it was coming from. “The living shouldn’t be here, especially a son of Apollo!”

“What’s wrong with being a son of Apollo?” Will frowned as he put his hands on his hips stubbornly.

“The sun reminds the dead too much of living.” the voice answered. “They will naturally be drawn to you like a moth to the light. Only they will drain you of your very existence and you will cease to be.”

Will shuddered, “Well that doesn’t seem like fun. Why are they not attacking me now?”

“You are safe as long as you stay within the grounds of my father’s palace.”

“Your father’s palace?” Will asked as his head tilted to the side in confusion. “So you are not Lord Hades?”

“No,” the voiced answered with a tired sigh. “Hades is my father. I was once a demigod like yourself, but I became a minor god with my father’s blessing to help assist him with Underworld duties.”

Will nodded with a smile, “I do think I remember that story. You must be Lord Nico then?”

“You know my name?” the voice whispered so softly that Will almost thought he imagined it.

“I do!” he smiled. “I have always been fascinated with all the stories of the Underworld since we all end up down here at one point or another. If I remember correctly, you were quite the hero and a very powerful one at that. You saved all of humanity even if it meant sacrificing yourself in the end. You are very amazing Lord Nico. It is a great honor to meet you.”

Will watched with fascination as the shadows in the room pooled into one area and the most beautiful man that he had ever seen emerged. The man looked about Will’s age (but gods could be any age they wished), with wild shoulder length black hair against pale skin and the most beautiful obsidian eyes. Those obsidian eyes seemed to stare directly into his soul, but at the same time seemed to hold so much fear and sadness.

Will just smiled and allowed his empath powers take control. He didn’t know if he could help gods with feelings, but it was worth a try. He had always admired the stories of Nico even though others didn’t. He had felt a connection to the stories of Nico despite being a son of Apollo himself.

The son of Hades frowned as he took a timid step forward, “What are you doing?”

“Oh!” Will said with a jump and blush. He quickly shut his empathy link off. “I...I have powers for both physical and mental healing...” He bowed with hope that he wasn’t about the offend the god in front of him. “I am sorry Lord Nico...I could just feel the fear and sadness radiating off of you and hoped my empath abilities could help you feel better. I meant no disrespect! I just don’t like it when people are hurt!”

Of all the things that could have happened, Will did not expect the son of Hades to break out into a fit of laughter. All he could do was stare dumbfounded at the sight before him. Although, the sound of the man’s laughter was music to his ears, it was so beautiful. 

“I’m sorry William Solace,” Nico chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes. “It is just so you to try to heal everyone.”

“You know my name?” Will answered with a small smile and a blush. He watched in amusement as a blush erupted across the god’s face, the happy laughter gone and replaced with shyness. 

“I am a god,” Nico stuttered as he avoided eye contact.

“Yes,” Will agreed. “But not even my father knows my name. I am pretty sure he doesn’t even know I exist.” He took a cautious step forward so he could take Nico’s hands in his own. Those beautiful obsidian eyes looked up with confusion. “It is okay, I would much rather have this god know my name.”

“William...”

“Please just call me Will.” Will interrupted with a bright smile. “You know, I would love a tour of your father’s palace before you take me back.”

“Maybe another time Will,” Nico answered with a tired sigh. “I have some work to do.”

“So there will be another time?” Will asked hopefully, his blush so deep he was sure he was glowing. 

Nico bit his lip nervously, “Would you like there to be another time?”

“I would love it.” Will beamed and before his mind could catch up to his body, he placed a soft kiss on the god’s cheek.

***

Eros watched the scene unfold with a smirk. It was about time that the bratty son of Hades accepted love.


	2. Dates, Flowers and Amphorae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be a series now.... sigh.... I am hoping to end it in 3 chapters, but we will see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

It had been an awkward two month before Will was able to see Nico again after the Underworld incident. He had thought that maybe the god no longer wanted anything to do with him. It would make sense, Nico was such an amazing demigod so much so that Hades had granted him god status. And Will? Well Will was just a mortal demigod and just a healer, nothing amazing. One night Nico had appeared on his doorstep with a bouquet of beautiful flowers vigorously apologizing. He had said that since he was covering for Thanatos there wasn’t much time for anything else. Will had forgiven him, of course, and now eleven months later they were still dating. As much as you could call whatever they had dating. One, because Will couldn’t really tell anyone who he was dating, not like anyone would believe he was dating a god. Two, because their dates were so sporadic due to Nico’s ‘work’ schedule, they only got to see each other once every other week if they were lucky. Will didn’t mind though, he was indescribably happy. Nico was just as amazing as the few stories about him described him to be. And while he was shy about most things, Will could tell he was also a helpless romantic. 

“Will! Stop day dreaming!” Lou Ellen yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

“Sorry...”

She frowned, “Like seriously. You are so busy running your healing temple that we hardly get a chance to hang out. Then you say that your dating someone that we can’t even meet. And when we do get to hang out all you can do is day dream about mystery man!”

“I know I am sorry,” Will apologized again. “It is just he is so amazing, Lou Lou. I have never felt this way about anyone before.”

Lou Ellen sighed, “Yeah I can tell. Even someone as dumb as Cecil can tell how bad you have it for mystery man.”

“Hey!” Cecil interjected.

She ignored the son of Hermes and continued, “I just wish you would let us in. We are your best friends after all. We can keep a secret.”

“It’s not just about keeping a secret.” he sighed as he looked down and played with his food. “It’s just more complicated than you could ever imagine.”

Cecil laughed, “I am sure it isn’t as complicated as you think it is. It’s not like mystery man is an immortal god or anything. That would get pretty complicated.” Will remained silent and regretted it as he watched the wheels turn in his friends’ heads and click into place. Cecil’s eyes were comically wide with surprise, but Lou Ellen just had a shit-eating grin upon her face. 

“No fucking way!” Cecil shouted. “You’re fucking joking! You’re dating a GOD!?”

“Shhhh,” Will hissed as he nervously looked around atrium that they were eating their lunch. Thankfully there weren’t a great deal of people out at this time and the few that were didn’t pay them any attention. Gods, it was a miracle that his and Nico’s relationship had been kept a secret for this long.

“It explains the Underworld smell on you,” Lou Ellen grinned. “And before you ask, yes, the Underworld does a have a smell. And yes, I can smell it.” She answered before Will even had time to ask the question. “You forget that Hecate is a part of the Underworld too. But nevermind that,” her eyes sparkled with an intense curiosity. “Who is the Underworld god you are dating?”

Will buried his face in his hands with a loud groan, “Please explain why I am friends with you two?”

“Because you love us” “Because we are awesome” His two friends said at once with matching Cheshire grins. Now that his friends knew, they were never going to give up on tormenting him about his relationship with a god. An Underworld god at that.

***

Will couldn’t contain his excitement as he got ready to meet Nico in their usual spot in the forest. It was a nice secluded flower field that most normally would avoid because of the sense of death that came from the nearby entrance to the Underworld. Of course, it didn’t bother Will, he was surrounded by death constantly so it was the perfect spot for them. Tonight, they had planned to eat and sleep under the stars together. Will couldn’t imagine a more perfect date.

Like usual, he arrived before the god. It wasn’t uncommon due to the fact that sometimes Nico’s Underworldly jobs took longer than he expected. He would complain about chasing run-away spirits, returning lost mortals to the surface, corralling demons and all the other joys of helping his dad in the Underworld. Will always enjoyed watching Nico tell these stories because they were not only interesting, but the son of Hades would be over dramatic in the retelling of said stories. That and his own stories of the healing temple were boring. People came in injured or sick. He would either heal them, or turn them over to Thanatos. One of the benefits of dating Nico he assumed was being able to see the god of death. Surprisingly, he got along quite well with Thanatos and it made it easier to let a patient go knowing that they were being taken care of after leaving his care. He still had a few nightmares of losing patients, but they were now few and far between. 

While he waited for Nico, he pulled a blanket out of his satchel and spread it out on the grass where the stars were most visible above it. Then came another blanket he set aside for them to cuddle underneath later, some bread and wine and of course a gift for Nico that he had bought. It was a little amphora [the most common type of Greek Pottery] that he had found with two beautiful black-figure scenes of Nico’s greatest triumphs as a demigod hero. To say that Will was surprised when he found it had been an understatement. Nico was not a well known hero or god due to the simple fact that he was a son of Hades. People were afraid of anything or anyone that was associated with death, thus they were afraid to hear stories of a son of Hades. When he asked the potter about the scenes, the old man had said that it was a family story that had been passed on from generation to generation. Apparently the son of Hades had saved his great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather by sacrificing himself so that the demigods could win the war and save humanity. He said that while most people didn’t acknowledge that the son of Hades was indeed a hero, his family did and always would. Will couldn’t help but cry at that and had bought the amphora (even though he was going to when he first saw it) before he politely requested for the potter to make more of Nico for him. The potter happily agreed with a bright smile.

Will was so excited to tell Nico about the amazing discovery. The son of Hades thought that Will was an anomaly for even knowing who he was. While that was true, he knew that someone else knowing about him would brighten his day. Especially since it came from the family of Perseus Jackson, the person that he thought wouldn’t remember him after his death. Yet here was proof that Nico’s heroic sacrifice had survived generations.

A rustle behind him made him jump in excitement now that Nico was here. However, when he turned around the man before him wasn’t Nico. Blue eyes met blood red eyes before everything went black.


	3. Love and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this. :)

Nico groaned in annoyance as he listened to some demigod’s plight about how she needed to borrow Cerberus for a quest. He had already given the daughter of Athena permission, but the girl seemed to wish to bore him to death with her life story. He did not have time for this. It was bad enough Hades and Persephone were on an impromptu vacation, but they were apparently running late due to an issue in Egypt. Was it too much to ask to be able to spend time with Will? Apparently it was. 

“Yeah yeah, that’s nice.” he finally said to shut the girl up. “Just bring him back. Now leave, I have paperwork to do.” He quickly left the throne room so the daughter of Athena wouldn’t get any ideas to continue telling him her life story. When he reached the office, there were stacks upon stacks of papers that needed approval and then be filed. It hadn’t even been an hour and he was behind again. With the amount of paperwork piled up, it would be sunrise in the mortal realm by the time he was done. That was not going to happen. His time with Will was already short as it was, he was not about to let paperwork of all things keep him from his date. His date that he was already late for. He should take Cerberus back from that stupid girl just to spite her for making him late. As he was just about to leave, Hades and Persephone showed up.

“How was it?” Hades asked.

“Some daughter of Athena came to borrow Cerberus and the paperwork piled up again because of it.” Nico informed his father with an annoyed expression. “But I am leaving because I am already late. Have fun.”

“Nico wait,” Hades commanded as he put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaving. “The mortal you are seeing. Please be careful. You have to remember that you are immortal now and he is not. It is okay to get attached as long as you know that eventually he will die. When he dies, you cannot intervene, you cannot influence the choices of the judges and you cannot interfere with his choice of afterlife.”

He shook his father’s hand off his shoulder, “Yeah, yeah. I already know. We went through this when the people I knew chose to be reborn. I’ll be fine.” He turned to leave again, but was stopped by Persephone.

Persephone took his hands in her own with a gentle smile, “Nico, you need to listen to your father. Your feelings for this boy are different than those of your friends. We just wish for you to not be hurt afterwards. Of course you could ask the boy to marry you.” She winked as he gawked. “Hades and I would approve of it, and he would become an immortal as well. But you have to do it when he is still alive, Nico.”

Nico blushed furiously, “M-Marriage? We hardly even know each other.” Although, just the thought of making Will his husband forever made him deliriously happy. It was then he realized, he loved Will. He loved Will’s unwavering kindness. His ability to see the beauty in anything. His smile. His laugh. In fact, there wasn’t a single thing that Nico didn’t love about Will. 

Persephone gave him a soft, but knowing smile. “Just think about it Nico. At least bring it up to Will so he can think about it as well. You have been seeing each other for almost a year.”

“Okay...” Nico said softly. He didn’t know how he would ever bring up the topic to Will without straight up just proposing. 

“You should get going,” Hades suggested. “Don’t want to keep your date waiting any longer than he has.”

“Thank you father,” Nico said with a small bow. “Thank you Lady Persephone.” The two rulers of the Underworld smiled as Nico took his leave. 

He arrived at the spot that he always met Will at, but the son of Apollo was nowhere to be seen. There was however a blanket laid out, with bread and wine, what looked to be a shattered pot and an arrow in the ground with a note attached to it. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this one bit. Something must have happened to Will, and whoever did this was going to feel his wrath. Nico took the note from the arrow.

The note read:  
‘Love lasts forever,  
Mortals do not.  
Love, Eros’

Nico growled as he crushed the letter in rage. He was going to destroy Eros. If there was a way to kill a god, he was going to find it. 

***

Will groaned as he woke up, covering his eyes to block out the sun. That was odd. The last thing he remembered was setting everything up for when Nico arrived and it was definitely night then. Had he fallen asleep with Nico never coming? Blue eyes took in the surrounding scenery. He was in a large flower field full of every type of flower one could think of with a large temple like building in the middle. 

“Oh you’re up,” a girl’s voice said. He turned to face a beautiful woman with lightly tanned skin, soft amber eyes and long wavy hair filled with flowers. “I must apologize for my husband’s antics. I promise you he only has everyone’s best interests at heart. Would you like to come inside for some rose ice tea while we wait?” She motioned towards the temple.

“Sure...” Will said as he got up to follow. “I am sorry, but I don’t believe I got your name. I’m Will.”

The girl laughed, “Oh, I forgot. Sorry. I am Psyche, Cupid’s wife, or Eros if you are Greek. And I know who you are Will. Come inside and drink some tea. I am sure you have plenty of questions you would like answered.” She ushered him inside the large temple to the atrium where a table was set in the middle under a tree with drinks already on it. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Psyche,” Will said as he sat down.

“Please, just call me Psyche.” Psyche laughed. “Lady Psyche makes me sound so old. Which I am being immortal, but that’s besides the point. You are probably wondering what you are doing here.”

Will nodded as he took a sip of the tea. It was absolutely delicious.

Psyche tapped her chin in thought, “Where to start...I guess I should start as to why you are here. My husband might have kidnaped you to make a certain Prince of the Underworld angry.” She put her hand up as Will was about to protest. “Please, just listen. Like I said, my husband always has people’s best interests in mind. Unfortunately, he does like drama so he goes about it in the wrong way sometimes. You have no need to worry Will, you are safe here.”

“Nico is okay though?” Will asked, worried that the god of love might have done something to Nico.

Psyche gave him a soft smile, “Yes, Nico is fine. Very angry at the moment, but fine.”

“May I ask why your husband is doing this?”

“So you could talk to me William Solace.” she answered as she took a sip of the iced tea. “You see, with you being mortal, you will eventually die. Nico is immortal and cannot die. Gods and Goddesses understand this when they choose to become close to mortals. It is why they try to keep their distance as much as possible, especially if they have produced a child with said mortal. They know that attachment is dangerous. Of course, this doesn’t always stop them.”

She takes another sip of tea before she continues. “For Nico, it is hard for him to understand his immortality sometimes because he was once mortal like myself. After everyone we know from our mortal life have passed on, it becomes easier. However, it becomes hard again when we form new attachments to mortals when we wander into their world. Gods and goddesses that were immortal from the start tend to be able to separate their emotions from mortals a lot better than those who were originally mortal. I guess it is because we understand better what it is like to be mortal and how fragile it is.”

Psyche chuckled. “I must admit that my husband as been a tad bit obsessed with trying to find Nico love, even before he became a god. And you my dear William, are the best thing that has ever happened to Nico. Which is why you have a difficult choice coming up. If you die, it will absolutely devastate Nico. Probably to the point where he will just fade away into nothingness. But if you were to marry him and become a god yourself, you two could be together forever.” She paused as he took everything in. “Of course, becoming a god isn’t easy. You would have to limit your interactions with anyone you are close with that is mortal. That means your friends, your siblings and even your mother. It doesn’t mean you can’t see them at all, it just means you can’t see them as often as you would like to. Another thing is, you wouldn’t be able to stay at the temple of healing you are currently working at. When you become a god your healing abilities would become stronger. Strong enough to cure anything. But as you know, death is a part of life as a mortal. Pretty much, you would be giving up your current mortal life, for a life of a god.”

Psyche got up and put a hand on Will’s shoulder. He could feel a sense of calm washing over him, helping focus.

“I know it is a lot to take in.” she said with a sad smile. “And it isn’t an easy choice to make. But you don’t have to rush into it either. As I said earlier, you safe as long as you are here. So take some time to think about it. If you need anything, please ask.”

Will watched as Psyche disappeared into the field of flowers. She was right, he did have a lot to think about.


	4. Love is Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I might have gotten a little tipsy towards the end of this. I apologize. My sister wanted to drink. I hope everything makes sense. 
> 
> Enjoy

Nico was beyond frustrated as he tried to track down Eros. The little winged bastard was crafty, he would give him that. But he was going to catch the kidnaping god and find where Will was if it was the last thing he did. Will didn’t deserve to be meddled with by gods just because he was with him. Gods, he had been so stupid. He should have known better that sooner or later the other gods would have taken notice and would like to play with Will. He didn’t know why the gods had it in their nature to treat mortals like play things, especially when a mortal had captured the eye of another immortal. Fear overtook his anger the longer he searched for Eros. What if Eros had killed Will? No, he would be able to sense if Will’s spirit went to the Underworld. The thought of Will dying without him being able to tell him he loved him settled like rocks in his stomach. Eventually he ended up in a field of flowers that he recognized as Eros’ home. 

“EROS!” Nico screamed, the temperature dropped, flowers wilted and died. “WHERE IS WILL?”

“Nico?” said a soft voice that came from Eros’s home. He quickly whirled around to see Will standing with a soft smile on his face.

“Will,” Nico breathed out as he rushed to the son of Apollo. His relief that Will was okay quickly vanished as the stench of death swirled around him. He stopped just short of where Will was standing, unable to understand what was happening. If Will had been dying, he would have sensed it. He should have sensed it. Was that why Hades and Persephone had talked to him about Will being mortal? Had they known? Did Eros know? A sudden sense of calm passed through him that he knew was Will’s empath powers. He looked up into smiling blue eyes.

“How long do I have?” Will asked as if he wasn’t surprised.

“H-how did you know?”

“Your reaction when you saw me gave it away.” Will answered with a soft chuckle. “Although, I already had my suspicions when Psyche was telling me about the risks of being mortal.”

“W-Will,” Nico whispered, unable to stop the tears now running down his cheeks. The son of Apollo just smiled as he closed the distance between them. He brought his hands to Nico’s cheeks and wiped away the tears by running his thumbs across the son of Hades cheeks.

“It’s okay Nico,” Will smiled. “I am not afraid of death. I am, however, afraid of how much you will suffer when I do die. I love you Nico DiAngelo. And I have decided, I will do anything to keep you happy because your happiness is my happiness. Even if I have to give up my mortal life.”

Nico didn’t know what to say. So many emotions were running through him and the only reason why he hadn’t had a mental breakdown was due to Will’s empath abilities calming the atmosphere around them. Will knew he was close to dying. He loved him back. He was willing to give up his mortal life to save Nico from heartbreak. Nico loved Will so much it hurt. But how could he ask Will to give up his mortal life and be his husband forever? Yes, Will was dying, but he still had a little over a year. He didn’t know why he hadn’t saw it sooner, but he was thankful for once for annoying gods. Blue eyes met black and he swore the son of Apollo could see straight into his soul. 

Will drew him close to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. “I have had plenty of time to think about my choice. That is, of course...” he looked down with a blush as he pulled out a pair of matching flower rings from his pocket. “If you would have me.”

Nico was rendered speechless yet again, so he just kissed Will as his answer. His arms found their way around Will’s waist to pull him closer. As always, Will smiled into the kiss, something Nico loved. Then again, there wasn’t anything about this amazing man that he didn’t love. Will was perfect and would be his forever. He didn’t think he had ever been happier in his entire life, both mortal and immortal. They kissed until they couldn’t kiss anymore, then just stared into each other’s eyes, foreheads pressed together. 

Will laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Blue eyes looked down at the now crumbled flower rings at their feet. “Although the rings that Psyche helped me with are now ruined.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico apologized finally finding his voice. “I’ll help you make new ones.” 

He watched Will’s smile brighten. “I would love that.” They kissed briefly and Nico took Will’s hands in his own.

“Are you sure about this, Sunshine?” He asked as he searched for any doubt in Will’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to be with me forever? It is a long time.”

Will brought their joined hands to his lips to place a gentle kiss upon them, blue eyes never leaving obsidian. “I wouldn’t want it any other way. I only have one request as long as time allows it.”

“Anything,” Nico answered without even thinking. 

Will laughed, “I want to have a mortal wedding first. I want you to meet my friends and family. I want them to know what an amazing god Nico DiAngelo is and what an amazing hero he was and still is.” Blue eyes looked down as he bit his lip nervously. “Of course if there is time...”

“There is time,” Nico said with a soft smile. The thought of getting to marry Will twice, to show both mortals and immortals how much they loved each other made him so happy. There would be no doubt in either realm of their love. 

Will let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank the gods. I was afraid my mother would die of a broken heart if she didn’t get to be at our wedding. She has been wanting to meet you forever and told me that I better not just run away with you without a proper wedding. You know, to protect my honor and all.” He winked while Nico blushed which only made Will laugh.

Both of them jumped apart when Eros appeared next to them, a hand on each of their shoulders and a shit-eating grin. 

“I am so glad that this finally worked out.” Eros said with a laugh, blood red eyes going to Nico. “You know, I have been trying and trying and trying to get you to notice this beautiful soul fooorevvvveeeerrr. It has never taken me this long to get soulmates together. It was sooo tiring!”

“Soulmates?” Will asked as he looked to Nico with a smile. Nico could feel his blush deepen.

“Yesss,” Eros groaned as he pulled on his face in a dramatic fashion. “Everyone has a soulmate. And your two souls have been bound for so long it was a tragedy that neither of you had been able to find one another.” The god frowned as he pointed an accusing finger towards Nico. “And that is entirely your fault!”

“What did I do?!” Nico asked, a little bit offended.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” The god of love shouted, the feathers on his wings ruffled behind him. “YOU DID’T DO ANYTHING AND THAT WAS THE PROBLEM!!” He let out another over dramatic groan as he placed his arm across his head and looked to the sky. Nico just rolled his eyes at the god’s dramatic stance. 

Eros sighed as he put his hands on Will’s shoulders. “Poor Will’s soul has been so lonely for so long all because you were too oblivious to realize what was right in front of you. I thought forcing you to accept that you were in love with the stupid Jackson boy would make you realize that you really didn’t love him, just idolized him into a false love. But noooo,you just had to go a be all heroic and die for that stupid Percy Jackson boy. Then you had to become a god and just work, work, work all the time. Do you have any idea how many lifetimes this poor soul has had to go through without ever finding his soulmate?” Both Will and Nico remained silent as the god wiped a tear from his eye.

“Too many to count!” Eros shrieked as he walked a way for a bit throwing up his arms. “Thankfully, Will here hold a heroes soul that always wishes to be reincarnated." He patted Will’s shoulder with a grin before he continued. 

“Then fiiinnaaally, I was able to get your paths to cross, but YOU,” he pointed at Nico. “were always too afraid to act on feelings of love. So I had to literally drop Will on your doorstep to get you two to even start dating. Theeen, the Fates decide that they want to ruin all my hard work by trying to make Will die earlier than planned. I knew if that happened Will’s soul would be cursed to never find its other half. And now, here we are! You are very welcome!”

Nico frowned while Will just laughed. 

“Thank you, Lord Eros.” Will said with a bow and a smile. “I don’t know how we can ever repay you for your kindness.” He took Nico’s hand into his own. “You have made us both incredibly happy.” Nico and Will both smiled lovingly at each other.

Eros just shrugged with a small smile, “It’s my job.” He pointed a finger at Nico again with a serious expression. “Don’t you dare mess this up!” With that being said, he disappeared. 

“I guess we have two weddings to plan.” Will smiled.

“I guess we do.” Nico agreed as he kissed his future husband. 

***

Nico had never been more nervous in his life. Today he was going to marry Will, the love of his life. He was going to marry Will, in front of all of Will’s family and friends. Most were mortals that he hadn’t even met. Of course he knew Naomi, Will’s mother. The son of Apollo had said there was no way they were planning their wedding without her. A smile made its way to his lips a the memory of meeting Naomi. It was obvious were Will had gotten his amazing personality from. She had thanked him for making Will happier than she had ever seen him. It had surprised him when she said she knew Nico was a god and knew what it meant for her son if they got married. All she said was that she couldn’t be more happy knowing that her son would be loved and taken care of forever. She had also told him that she was grateful that he was unlike Will’s father, who still didn’t seem to care. Something Will said didn’t bother him, but everyone who knew him well enough knew it did. Nico had sworn to Naomi that he would get Apollo to wedding, for Will’s sake. He remembered planning the wedding and how Naomi and him had bonded over making fun of Will. He had a feeling that even after Will was immortal, they would visit her quite often and he was fine with that. 

“You ready?” Hades asked with a smile. He was glad that Naomi had insisted that Hades and Persephone be present. He would probably be a puddle of nerves if he didn’t have them with him.

“Yes,” Nico smiled. “Apollo is here?”

“Apollo is here.” Hades sighed in annoyance. “I told him to be on his best behavior otherwise ghosts would haunt him every time he tried to flirt with a mortal for thousands of years.”

“He really doesn’t care about his son’s wedding?” Nico asked sadly. 

“On the contrary, he is quite thrilled.” Hades said before he let out a tired sigh. “He is just a bit of a glory hog. This day is about you and Will, not Apollo. Which is why Persephone is currently watching him for us. Although I must warn you, when we have your immortal wedding next week there will be no stopping him.”

“Thanks father,” Nico said as he brought his father into a hug. 

His father hugged him back. “Anything to see you happy. You deserve it.” Hades pulled away with a bright smile. “Now, let’s get you married.”

The wedding small and simple. But the best part for Nico was seeing the bright smile on Will’s face after they had both said their ‘I do’. They had partied the night away, as Will dragged him around to introduce him to everyone, even Apollo. Apollo had thanked them for the invite and told them to get ready for their immortal wedding with a suggestive wink. After a while the party had died down, they snuck away to enjoy the celebration alone.

“Thank you for doing this,” Will said with a happy sigh as he leaned on Nico’s shoulder. “It means the world to my mother to be a part of this. And thank you, for making sure my father was here. I know he isn’t the best, but it was nice to have him here, not only to meet me, but all of my half-siblings as well.”

“Anything for you,” Nico said and sealed with a kiss. “Besides, I think this is the wedding I will remember forever. Because this is our true wedding. With both of our family and friends.”

Will laughed, “Your zombie chauffer, ghost teachers and the god of death were an interesting touch. Thankfully my side of the wedding party were all demigods or used to seeing the unusual. I just wish all your friends from when you were a demigod didn’t choose to be reincarnated.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Nico smiled. “I have you and that is all I need.”

“Me too”

***

Nico was forever grateful that Will had wanted a mortal wedding. To say that their immortal wedding was a disaster, would be the understatement of the century. Thankfully, all it took was Eros to officiate the wedding making Will his immortal husband for all eternity. Nico couldn’t be happier.


End file.
